Mission: Kill Titans
by dirty-icing
Summary: Trina Burkov lost her sister to a Titan and her mother to suicide. All she has now is her father and few friends. After joining the military, she finally feels like she has a purpose in life; to kill titans. Her only distraction is, captain Levi and those sharp blue eyes. Levi/oc Just to give her an image, I did a quick draw up of her. not the best drawer, but I tried(cover image)
1. last goodbyes

**Mission: Kill Titans**

**chapter one: Last goodbyes **

Hiya, just like a whole bunch of people I've become a huge "Attack on Titan" fan and of course being a big fanfic fanatic I wanted to write a story. I'm still deciding on reading the manga. I haven't read or really watched anime in a really long time, and now I'm just coming back to it.

I've decided this is going to be a Levi/oc story. I'm in love with his character. For some reason he makes me laugh all the time. I've been reading that a whole bunch of people are saying he's over 30 and I'm just sitting here like "what?" If that really is the case i'm bringing his age down to at least his late 20s.

Sadly I don't own anything Attack on Titan, just any character that I come up with. Mainly Trina, my main OC. I did have her name as Carrie, but changed it. I went over this three times to make sure I got all the name changes, so if there is a Carrie, it's meant to be Trina.

* * *

People were screaming and running everywhere. Chaos every where you turned. Crumbled rocks from the giant wall littered the ground crushing some of the citizens that lived within the wall. Buildings and homes that were closet to the wall were destroyed. Titans, giants, were now walking into the town with smiles of pleasure on their faces. Their footsteps shook the ground as everyone's body shook with fear.

Fifteenth year old Trina Burkov stared in horror as she watched one of these giants pick up one of her neighbors and swallowed them whole. She felt sick to her stomach. Her legs told her to move but her body chose to stay. Today was suppose to be a good day. Her mother and father were inside Wall Rose taking care of business. Her and her sister stayed at home getting dinner ready in time for when their parents came home.

"Trina," her sister, Myra yelled. Myra was older than Trina by two years. "Run! For the love of God, run!" Trina snapped out of it and looked at her sister.

"Myra," Trina whispered. Part of their home was destroyed and by the looks of it, it was their parents bedroom. Myra grabbed Trina's hand and tugged her along. Trina looked up as she could see the giants heads' tower over the roof tops. Everything felt in slow motion. This wasn't suppose to happen. The walls were suppose to protect them and everyone inside. It had protected them over 100 years. Why, why now? Why has the wall failed so sudden?

Trina looked down at a woman crying over a child's body. Most likely her own child. They both turned a corner, but soon stopped as one of the giants looked down upon them. Myra let out a gasp and turned around. Trina's heart pounded faster as she heard the footsteps. They quickened each second that passed.

"It's coming," Trina managed to get out. Myra didn't say anything. "Myra. Myra! Are you listening to me?" Trina had found her voice and wasn't going to let it go to waste. She looked behind her and saw the giant with a big gaping smile on it's face.

"Myr-"

"I'm prepared to die," Myra shouted. She let go of Trina hand and swung her forward. "Run Trina! Run and do great things." Trina fell on her knees from Myra's forceful push. Myra walked towards the large titan. Trina reached out for her sister, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Myra, no!" Trina watched in horror as she watched the titan pick up her sister slowly. "Myra!" Trina got up and was about to run for her, but Myra's voice stopped her.

"Run. Promise me you'll run. I know you'll live and do great things," Myra screamed out. "Go on and join the military." Trina's eyes widened. The military? She never told anyone about that. It was all in her diary. Well that's what sisters were for right?

"Promise me," Myra screamed one more time. The giant had her close to it's mouth. They both shared a short, private conversation like any normal day. It would be the last one they ever shared. Tears formed in her eyes as she turned and ran away from her sister and the giant.

"I love you all," Myra whispered as she opened her eyes. The last thing she saw was the inside of the titan's mouth as it bit down on her upper half.

Trina, with her heart pumping and the blood traveling hundreds of miles per hour it seemed, looked back one last time before she watched her sister be eaten. She didn't want the last time to see her be her death. Instead the quiet moment they shared seconds before. That's what she wanted her last memory of her sister to be.

"Myra," she whispered. Trina felt herself be swept up and squealed as she thought the titan had gotten her. Afraid she had already failed her sister. She opened her eyes and saw she was being flying through the air. She looked up and saw the person who had a hold of her. He was tall with a strong face and blond hair and lively blue eyes.

"Don't worry, I got you kid. You're safe now." Safe. If only it was her and her sister. Not her alone. Finding her parents and showing up alone wasn't the kind of reunion she wanted.

"Myra," she whispered as she closed her eyes and silently cried for her sister and her now broken family.

* * *

So, I hope it was to your liking so far. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Please review if you'd like me to continue. No Levi this chapter, but he'll come up soon.


	2. 104th trainees

**Mission: Kill Titans**

**chapter two: 104th trainees...I hope I don't piss myself**

Hello peeps! Thank you for liking my story. Reviews really make me want to write, and I decided I couldn't wait for later in the week to write it. So I went ahead and wrote up an early chapter for you guys. Yes Levi appears in this chapter. I decided not to wait too long to write him in here.

This past episode was a little slow for me. I was like really, come on now. But by the end of the episode it got better and now I really can't wait for the next one. All I can say is damn you Annie! Like really? Makes me wanna read the Manga. But how can a broke person like me get my hands on it? Hmmmm...

* * *

Few years later...

We were all sanding in different lines, wearing the standard uniform that everyone in the different organizations. We were all getting our asses handed to us. Normally I could stand the yelling, but having to hear it constantly all the time is what drove me crazy. Some how it was suppose to help? We were all in the 104th Trainee Squad and our loud mouth instructor was Keith. He had a loud, scruffy, booming voice that would be able to grab anyone's attention.

"Line four! Turn!" Everyone in line four turned to face us, everyone who was in line five. He wasn't yelling at everyone. He only picked certain people. I think most of them hadn't been the ones to face those...things not too long ago, but he did pick on poor Armin. We all looked forward as instructor Keith looked around to yell at someone. What was even more embarrassing was that some of the members of the Scouting Legion, Military police, and the Garrison were here to take a took at us. It made me really nervous.

Some of them I knew who they were. Hannes, he was in with the Garrison. From what I had heard, he saved Eren and Mikasa after their mom had been killed. That's probably why he was here. To look after them or something. Another I knew as commander Nile. He was head of the Military Police and only the top ten of the graduates would be able to go on to the Military Police if we chose. Which wasn't really my goal to begin with. My goal was to become a member of the Scouting Legion, and the person who was head of it was Commander Erwin. Who was here also with him was Levi. Even his name gave me shivers.

Even though he was on the shorter side of most any guys, he could be really scary, but I always had to remind myself he was human too. Just a little more...scarier than most. While I was looking forward, past line two I could feel searching eyes of those already in command. They were all in front just staring at us. I don't know what was more nerve racking. The possibility of being eaten or the harsh stares ripping us trainees apart. My eyes kept drifting to Levi. Captain Levi. For only split seconds. He had the most interesting look and feel about him.

I've only been up close to him once. To my surprise he was taller than me. Only by a little though. I really thought I would have toward him, but I was wrong and that made me want to shrink a little bit more. Though I'm sure even those who are taller than him would still be a little hesitant when approaching him.

"You! Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Great, he was yelling at me. I was caught off a little as I hadn't been focusing.

"Trina Bur-Burkov, Sir," I yelled out a little hesitant about saying my last name. "I'm here to do my part in protecting everyone with in this wall, Sir!" I was shaking a little. No answer, it seemed, was the right answer with him.

"Burkov," he said a little more quietly, but it was short lived when he yelled out again. "Burkov, how can anyone count on you if you're family has been seen as a disgrace?!" I could see the high ranking officers move a little where they stood to stare at me. There was no escaping what everyone thought of my family.

I was afraid he would go there. Mother... I held back the tears in my eyes.

"I...I...I'm not a disgrace, Sir!"

"How can I, we be so sure? Be sure you wont end up like your shit face mother?" I just wanted to run home and cry, But I was here because of my sister. No way could I let her down.

"Sir, I can promise you with every fiber of my being you can count on me. I'm far from my mother. I would never take my own life and go the easy route and not be there for my fellow people. I'm here today to learn and be the best of what I want to do more than anything." I paused for a few seconds thinking of Myra. "To kill Titans," I yelled out the loudest. I took a few deep breaths as Keith looked my in my eyes.

"Line five, turn!" We all turned to face line six. I was in front of Eren who gave me a quick comforting smile when Keith wasn't looking. I smiled back and looked past him.

Two years ago my mother had committed suicide which is very frowned upon within the walls. Anyone apart of that family was labeled disgraces, pathetic, pieces of shits, lower than low. Everyone expecting you to turn out like them. Everyone knows your name. They make sure everyone knows your name and not to associate with you. It was just me and my father. He had a hard time getting anything from anyone. He still had a few friends that stuck with him and helped us out as much as they could.

My mother, she was seriously disturbed after I had found them. More or so even after she saw that I was with out Myra. By the rate she was going, I was surprised it took her a whole year to go through with it. She would some times just sit there and stare at the sky going on and on if she was to die. She would always tell me not to end up like my sister.

The day she did take her own life, a few hours before she made me some soup with little chunks of meat in it. I should have known something was up. Meat was rare and took a lot of effort to acquire it. She watched me as I ate with a small smile on her face.

"Strong girls like you need meat," she kept saying to me. "You're the strongest of all of us, Trina. I love you, darling." Later she kissed my head told me goodnight and said she would miss me so much. I was too tired to think anything of what she was saying.

"Yeah, love you too mom. See you in the morning." Last thing I ever said to her, and I sure did see her in the morning. Watching two people carry her body out. Looking at the expression on my father's face. In that moment I felt nothing. Took me weeks to cry. Damn you mother. Damn you.

I took in a deep breath as Keith was yelling at some girl for eating a potato. I realized back where I was and stayed focused. Keith was too upset to go on and yell at others. Instead he just started calling peoples names to come to the front as they would be the ones to start testing to become a member of the military.

After a 100 people it seemed he had called or pointed to get their asses up there, I was getting tired. The ranking officers were still here watching. I don't know what they were looking for or maybe they were just here because they had nothing else to do. We were all facing front again and of course my eyes would glance at Levi only to have him stare down at me. My eyes snapped right back to the front.

Okay, calm down. Calm down. Maybe he wasn't looking at you. He could have just been looking in my general direction or not looking at all. Just staring off into space. Then again he didn't look like the type to stare off into space. It took all my might not to look at him again. Like any normal crush, all you would want your crush to do is look at you, but this was different. We were in a world of extreme pain and suffering. No time for crushes or interests.

"Burkov! Get your fucking ass up here," Keith shouted. I stood stunned. After all this time I would think that I would make it. I walked up there with plenty of other trainees. I stood pretty close to where Levi was. I turned so I wouldn't have to face him. A lot of girls I knew had these crushes on him. Not that they would dare go up and talk to him. Keith stared me down before he began again.

Don't worry, father. I'll shed light onto our name once more. I won't let any of you down. Myra...Mother.

* * *

Soooooooooo how was that for a second chapter? I made sure this was longer and now you see a little more into Trina's family. Don't worry it wont be all sad and sappy. There will be good and happy moments and more of Levi.


	3. Graduation and Titans

**Mission: Kill Titans**

**chapter three: Graduation and Titans**

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS! YOU ARE ALL GREAT! And those of you who like and follow it and favorite it! I would have updated sooner, buuuuut I was having a lazy moment. I know this may seem rushed, so sorry about that. I just want to go on and on through chapters to bore you.

I don't know if Levi may seem a little ooc, but I know he's not hard as stone or cold as ice. So I just wanted to bring that out a little bit, but you know not mushy and gushy.

* * *

Talk about your hard training. It was like we never got a break. We ran everyday, practiced combat training, used our 3D Maneuver gear on cut outs of Titans. Even though they were fake, they still freaked me out a bit. It took me awhile to cut deep enough so they couldn't regenerate, but once I got the hang of it it became natural. Like I was born with it. Still Training was hard and didn't seem like it was going to let up any time soon. After a long day everyone was eating their meals and talking among themselves. Until Eren and Jean got into one of their little fights they have on a regular bases. While it was entertaining it also got annoying. The most ridiculous thing they have ever argued about was who could finish dressing the fastest.

I leaned back in my seat and whispered to Mikasa.

"Aren't you gonna get your boy?" She straightened a little before she got up and got in between the two. I continued to finish my supper. I was ready to call it a night and get some sleep. I was almost done until I heard a loud thud. I turned around and saw Jean on his back. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"I thought I just heard some kind of noise in here," said Keith as he opened the door. The boys went back to their seats and looked down at the table. "Anyone care to enlighten me?" No one said anything till Mikasa opened her mouth.

"Sasha just let out a giant fart, sir!" The whole room was in a fit of giggles as Sasha sat there mortified. Mikasa must have gotten her back for taking half of a bread. When Keith left Sasha had ran up to Mikasa talking uncontrollably. I hurried and finished my meal and headed to my bed. A few girls was already inside getting ready. I didn't bother to change. Just hopped into bed and fell asleep.

A few weeks later it was graduation day. I made it into the top 20. Which wasn't bad considering there were a little over 200 of us graduating. I was fine not making it in the top ten. That would just bring too much attention to myself. It already felt like I had enough attention because of my mother. I made sure I didn't make it with the top ten.

"For you trainees today, three paths are open to you." Of course I already knew what I wanted to do and it wasn't sitting on my ass all day and do nothing. To be honest I was ready for my official first day on the "job." After our graduation we all went to celebrate in one of the big halls. Everyone was there drinking and having a good time. I stood with a good friend of mine almost like a sister, Ell. Her and her parents had lived with us after my mother's death.

"Are you still thinking about joining the Recon Corps, Trina?"

"Of course," I said smiling, then I dropped it. "Why you ask?" Ell swished around her mug.

"Well I... I don't know. I've know you all my life and it would just be weird to be separated now."

"Ell, it'll be fine. I was thinking of joining The Garrison with you and then join the Recon, and maybe you could come wit me."

"Really? I..." she was interrupted by some kid talking about how we were all doomed anyway. Eren of course talked about how you had to try. The same old story he tells everyone.

"Anyway, you're crazy," she tells me after she chugged her drink. "Everyone there is just...insane."

"Hmm. Considering how we live in this world you'd think we all were insane."

"Most of us more than others...Come on lets get out of here if you want to get up early to see your lover leave for his expedition."

"Ell!" Like every hormonal girl out there, I had a crush. Who doesn't I have at least one in their life? Mine just so happened to be a certain black haired captain. Ell always made fun of me for it and embarrassed me. I blushed at the thought of him.

The next day, early morning just about everyone was outside along the roads watching as the group that was suppose to be going on an expedition. There were shouts and cheers. Ell keeping shaking me and did her little bounce she did when she was excited.

"Hey look. There's Commander Levi," someone had shouted. I looked down and saw him on his horse. He had his usual blank expression. To be honest he looked kind of annoyed. Out the corner of his eyes he was surveying the crowds. I guess out of politeness since people were sending cheers his way. I looked away quickly when his eyes laid on me as I remembered our embarrassing encounter.

_Few months ago..._

_It was late at night and Trina couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for a few hours then finally decided to get up and sneak out of the girl's sleeping section. There was a light breeze out and was thankful that she had on some pants and a long sleeve shirt. She made her way down a path away from everyone. She sat in a spot near a small lake and laid down to start up at the night sky. The starts were shining bright ans she wondered what it would be like to be far away from this place. Away from these walls and Titans. _

_She closed her eyes and listened to the outside. The wind, the bugs, and way the grass moved. It was very relaxing. She felt a light kick and snapped her eyes open. _

_"You're in my spot," said the deep voice. Trina looked up and saw Levi. Corporal Levi. _

_"Sorry, sorry," Trina said getting up. She got up too quickly and stumbled over herself into Levi. He caught her with ease of course. He held up her upper half as her legs laid in an awkward position. Trina was holding onto his arms which from what she could tell were well tone. When she realized the position she was in she scrambled to get away and on her feet so she wouldn't end up looking even more like an idiot, but it was kind of hard when Levi was holding onto her with a tight grip. Levi let out a heavy sigh._

_"Stop squirming or you'll fall on your ass." Trina did what she was told and let Levi bring her up on her feet. "Tch, What?" _

_"I...I just thought you'd let me drop is all," she said saying exactly what was on her mind. Trina didn't know how, but it seemed like his face became even more emotionless, but then softened up a little. _

_"Tch, I'm not a complete jackass," Levi said in a smooth tone._

_"Oh, right. Sorry."_

_"Is that the only word you know; "sorry?" Trina didn't know what to say. She just stood there. She watched as Levi sat down in the grass. She stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. _

_"Are you just going to stand there or sit down." _

_"I'll...just sit." Trina sat down further enough so if she were to reach out she couldn't even touch him. They sat in silence until Trina had fallen asleep. What had seemed like five minutes had turned into a few hours. Almost time for all the trainees to get up. A nudge woke her up and she remembered where she was._

_"You better get back before anyone notices your gone." Levi was kneeling down looking down at Trina. She nodded and got up. _

_"Thank you for sharing your spot." And with that Trina jogged back to the room to get the last hour of sleep in._

How embarrassing that day was. I think I could have just died. I wonder what he thinks of me? Probably just some little girl. I looked away as his horse had passed by me.

"Hey, Ell, Trina," Eren called out. "We're going to the wall now." I nodded at him.

"Ready for our official first day," I asked Ell.

"As ready as I'll ever be." We walked over to where we were suppose to be and use our 3D gear to get up on the wall. There was Eren, Connie, Sasha, Thomas, and a few others.

"Finally," Mina said as she saw us.

"We know, we know. Got a little side tracked, but we're here now."

"What were you doing for two hours?"

"Nothing," we both said at the same time. Which we really wasn't. It took us a little longer to eat.

My hair was still down, which could be a little dangerous. I'd hate to get my hair caught into the gear. Some poor girl already had that happen to her. I quickly braided my hair into two french braids. I had gotten pretty good at doing it myself instead of always having to ask Ell to help me. I went to go work on one of the cannons and Ell went to help Mina to fix the cannon she was working on.

Doing this didn't seem so bad. I could do this every day even though i did want to fight the Titans, but just for today is nice to work on some things and survey down below. I got up as I heard a popping noise and the wind blow harder. I hear a gasp from Eren and I turned around. My eyes became wide and everything in my body froze until a even harder wind came blowing, knocking all of us off the wall.

I put my gear into motion and had the hook sturdy in the wall. I started breathing really hard as I looked to my right and saw a big muscle hand gripping the wall. It was everyone's worst nightmare. The Colossal Titan had returned. I didn't know if the last two years of training could prepare me for what was about to go down.

* * *

Long chapter today, guys. I hoped you all liked it. Got any ideas or concerns? Share them with me! Ask any questions if you need to.


End file.
